The invention relates to a cardboard box, provided with an outlet opening in a multilayered wall portion, which is closed by means of a closing lip which can be swung open and reclosed and which is formed from a plurality of layers of box material that have been glued together.
Known embodiments of such cardboard boxes have the disadvantage that the matter in which the closing lip is reclosed is inadequate, since the forces which are to retain the closing lip in the reclosed position are weak.